resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Widowmaker
The Widowmakers are a large strain of Chimera that resembles an extremely large Leaper, but only has four legs. Its appearance on the battlefield requires all units to immediately engage it. Description These creatures make use of their barbed fore-talons to attack enemies though they have been observed to make use of explosive globules that they spew out in combat much like the Sapper. Human forces are known to suffer from a high rate of casualties when engaging these beasts. However, in addition to serving a heavy support role for the Chimera, the Widowmaker has been known to have a rallying effect on the other Chimeran strains. As such, its been known that the presence of a Widowmaker on the battlefield can turn the fortunes for the Chimera turning a defeat into a victory. Attacks with high-explosives or vehicle-mounted weapons should focus on the creature's face or body. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The strain first appear in the London outskirts level, '''Ice and Iron'; and later in Thames, and Tower. Strategy It has been recommended that high explosives or vehicle mounted weapons should be used when engaging these creatures. Typical target spots recommended are the creature's face or the body itself. Near the end of the game, after the two Stalkers, a Widowmaker will expose itself. A good method is to run inside and to the second floor of the nearest house when you started the level, then use the LAARK to get it down to low health, then use the XR-005 Hailstorm to finish it off. Though after unlocking the Splitter, the weapon is highly effective against the Widowmaker. That same strategy can be applied in the level where, after the ride in a Stalker, you encounter yet another Widowmaker. Remember to keep moving when fighting a Widowmaker, because it attacks with its legs, and has a long range attack with it's globules, unlike the Sapper. ''Resistance 3 Widowmakers makes a return to ''Resistance 3 and have been drastically altered from their original appearance; they lappear more massive than in Resistance: Fall of Man, and seem to have a general build change as well. Furthermore, it is confirmed that Widowmakers are among the many 'feral' Chimeran strains that are rejected from the Chimerman hierarchy. Gallery Image:WidowmakerPS2.jpg|The original Widowmaker from Resistance's early PS2 design phase. widowmakerretribution.jpg|Widowmaker concept art in Resistance: Retribution. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Image:Widowmakerart.jpg|Concept art. Image:Widowmaker comparison.jpg|Size chart comparing a Widowmaker to the other Chimeran strains. Image:Widowmaker.jpg Image:Resistance-fall-of-man-20061110064422873.jpg ''Resistance 3'' Resistance 3 Widowmaker.png|A Widowmaker seen as a cameo in the background in the live-action trailer of Resistance 3. widowmakerR3.jpg|Concept art of a Widowmaker behind John Paquette, lead writer of Resistance 3 during a Gameinformer interview. Resistance-3-Bug-Chimera-Thing.jpg|Skinned 3D render of a Widowmaker's head. Resistance-1280x960 (1).jpg Resistance 3.jpg|The Widowmaker in the E3 2011 demo Trivia *The Widowmaker strain presumably received its name is due to the fact they cause high casualties to soldiers, who have families back home. *The Widowmakers are bred by the Chimera, rather than constructed from human bodies, as standard Chimeran foot soldiers. *Interestingly, Widowmakers are responsible for the creation of Leaper Pods.Resistance: Fall of Man, Leaper Pod enemy intel *In the European teaser trailer for Resistance: Retribution, a Widowmaker appears as part of a statue. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies